


{COMIC} Purrlin - Meow Catventures - Part 2

by Eisbaerfussel



Series: Purrlin - The meow Catventures [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Banter, Cats, Comic, Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: Basically a retelling  of how Purrlin meets Arthur for the first time ;3
Series: Purrlin - The meow Catventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/827328
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45
Collections: Merlin Canon 2020





	{COMIC} Purrlin - Meow Catventures - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to our generous mods for holding this lovely fest yet again!

**Episode:** s01 x ep01

 **Title:** Purrlin - Meow Catventures - Part 2

 **Author:** Eisbaerfussel

 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Purrlin + Arthur Pendeagon/Arthur Penkitty

 **Summary:** Basically a short retelling of how both of them met for the first time ;3

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Warnings/Tags:** Humor, Cat AU, Banter

 **Word Count/medium:** Traditional Art, copic :)

 **A/N:** Thanks to our wonderful mods for holding this fest again! ❤️❤️

 **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. 

****


End file.
